


Pull-Ups

by days_of_storm



Series: The Words Not Spoken [7]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Workout, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: So, Luandachan left a comment on a tumblr post of Perth working out at the gym: "Ram doing pull-ups on a bar hooked in the doorframe and King crashing into a wall as he passes by because he stares. Fully understandable. Yes." So, obviously, I had to write it.It also ties in with conversations I've had with Cynical-Ravenclaw about King developing a strength-kink.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: The Words Not Spoken [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863481
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	Pull-Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> So, Luandachan left a comment on a tumblr post of Perth working out at the gym: "Ram doing pull-ups on a bar hooked in the doorframe and King crashing into a wall as he passes by because he stares. Fully understandable. Yes." So, obviously, I had to write it.  
> It also ties in with conversations I've had with Cynical-Ravenclaw about King developing a strength-kink.

“You’re back?” King looked up from where he sat at the desk, slowly dripping water from a pipette into his newest little garden jar. He had added two miniature people to it so it looked like they were hiking in a jungle and he was quite pleased with it. The plants only had to grow a little more before he would add a miniature snake, which would look gigantic in that little universe. 

Ram nodded and walked over to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Gym’s closed.”

“Oh?” King put the jar down and turned around. “Are you gonna go for a run then?”

“Maybe,” Ram shrugged. He seemed distracted and King knew that he would have to find a way to work out, otherwise he’d not get a good night’s sleep. 

“Can I …erm … help?” he offered and Ram, who had just been about to open the fridge, stopped moving. 

“When you say help …” he started, but then he shook his head and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. “I might take you up on that offer later,” he said as he unscrewed the bottle and drank half of it in one go. “But I have something else to take care of first.”

King deflated a little. “I didn’t mean to suggest that it’s just something to take care of.”

Ram smirked. “I know. It’s kinda sexy, though.”

“ _How_ is that sexy?” King had turned around entirely, still holding the pipette. 

Ram shrugged again. “I don’t know. It’s just … the way you offered. Like you would offer to help me carry something or scratch an itch or … you know, just something casual.”

King shook his head. “I don’t see it.”

Ram walked up to him, put one hand on the desk, crowding King against it a little without touching him. “Would you … like some water?” he asked, trying to look innocent and licking his lips, smiling when King’s eyes automatically flicked down to them. 

A moment later, King pushed him away. “Okay, okay, I see it. Now go and do the thing.”

Ram laughed and kissed him quickly before he took his wallet out of the gym bag and pushed it into his jeans. Then he walked out of the condo without looking back.

King sighed and turned around again. He had expected Ram to be in a worse mood, somehow, considering that his usual schedule had been interrupted, but he did not seem overly frustrated. 

When Ram came back half an hour later, King was in the shower. He heard the door fall shut and then nothing for a while, and just as he finished his shower, he heard a dull noise. He wondered if Ram had dropped something, but since he didn’t hear anything else, he decided that there was no rush to go and see what it had been. 

He blow-dried his hair and then pulled a few faces at himself in the mirror as he sometimes did, wondering why Ram looked at him like he didn’t have the silliest face in the universe, before he wrapped his towel around his hips, hoping that Ram was still in a playful mood. As he left the bathroom, pushing his hair out of his face, he noticed an unfamiliar movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and his jaw dropped. 

Ram had hooked up a portable pull-up bar in the frame of the door to their bedroom and was, apparently effortlessly, doing pull-ups at a speed that seemed utterly superhuman to King. To make matters worse, he was only wearing shorts, and every muscle stood out on his sweat-slick skin while his breath escaped him in gasps that did not sound very different from other times King had heard him breathe like that. 

A sharp flash of pain in his shoulder and left cheek cut his astonishment short. Apparently, he hadn’t entirely stepped out of the bathroom when he had become distracted by Ram’s workout and as he had automatically started walking in his direction, had collided with the frame of the bathroom door. He groaned, pressing his hand to his face, and Ram stopped moving immediately and let go of the bar. 

“P’King, are you okay?”

King wanted to curse his own stupidity, but he chose to concentrate on his boyfriend’s body instead. Because he had interrupted him in the middle of his workout, his muscles were still prominently showing where they would usually be less pronounced. A vein stood out on his lower stomach, disappearing under the waistband of his shorts, giving King a second point of focus, next to the tattoo on his left hip. 

King just shook his head when Ram reached out for him and dropped onto his knees in front of him. He would very likely have a black eye in a couple of hours and an annoying headache, so he would make use of the time he still had while adrenaline rushed through his system. He pulled Ram closer by the hips and then unceremoniously pulled down his short and underwear, kissing his way along the vein before pulling him into his mouth. 

“Fuck, P’King!” 

King wrapped two fingers around him and pulled back slowly, looking up at Ram all the while. 

“Hmm?”

“Your face,” Ram said, his eyes fluttering closed even as he said it. 

King just grunted his acknowledgement and pulled him back in, feeling him grow hard in his mouth and loving every second of it. 

“Wait, please!” Ram begged, touching his unhurt cheek. “Just … a second!”

King sighed and pulled back, stroking him into full hardness. 

Ram shuddered, but he still seemed reluctant to let King have his way with him. 

“Just close your eyes and count to ten, please,” Ram pushed his hand away and King pouted. It made his cheek hurt. So, he rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels and Ram leaned down quickly to kiss him before he kicked off his shorts and underwear and disappeared in the kitchen. King could hear the freezer door open and close and a moment later he gasped at the cold that settled against his face. 

“Hold it,” Ram took his left hand and placed it on top of the cooling pad which he had wrapped in a tea towel. 

King nodded, and then placed his other hand firmly on Ram’s arse and pulled him close. This time, Ram looked a lot less worried and a lot more turned on, and even as King could feel his face burn, he forgot about the pain when he remembered what had caused it in the first place. And to have Ram stand naked in the hall, still flushed from his workout and newly flushed from the blowjob he was receiving, King decided that no matter how awful he would feel in the next couple of days, he couldn’t really regret it. 

It didn’t take long for him to make Ram come and when Ram leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, King joined him there. Finally, Ram inhaled deeply and shook his head at King as if he had tried to make sense of it all and had failed. “What happened?”

King had to laugh and immediately regretted it. Ram pulled the cooling pad away and carefully ran his thumb across his cheekbone. “I don’t think anything’s broken, but you will have a black eye for a couple of days. It’s already starting to bruise.” He looked worried and King felt a little guilty. 

“Can I say you beat me at boxing?” King asked, leaning his temple against Ram’s head, mindful not to put pressure on his cheek. 

“No. And you still didn’t tell me.”

“I just … saw you.”

“I’m sorry. I should have made sure you knew I was back.”

“No,” King huffed. “I had noticed you were back. I just didn’t think I’d ever get to see you like … well, like that, hanging off the door frame to the bedroom.” He slipped one hand down Ram’s arm and squeezed. “God, you were a vision.”

“I was just working out.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know how good you look like that,” King sniffed. “It’s just … that it surprised me. So, I accidentally walked into the door.”

“You see me naked all the time. And I wasn’t even properly naked,” Ram noted, pulling the towel from King’s hips and smiling when he found him hard. 

“It’s not the same.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t usually see you pull your own body weight up like it’s nothing.”

“Ah,” Ram said drily and began moving his hand. King tightened his grip on his arm. 

“Just knowing what you could do to me, if you wanted,” he breathed and, for the first time, Ram seemed a little less cocky than before. He watched King carefully, his eyes wide. “That you could so easily lift me up …” King gasped and almost dropped the cooling pad when Ram sped up a little. “That you could hold me down and … and …”

“What?” Ram breathed. 

“And I wouldn’t be able to …” King doubled over when he came and, for a while, he couldn’t say anything at all. Eventually Ram pulled the towel out from underneath him and cleaned him up, kneeling in front of him and kissing him gently. 

“I wasn’t done yet,” he finally said and King elbowed him. 

“Is this going to happen on a regular basis from now on?”

“Hmm, it wasn’t cheap, so I guess that I will use it a lot.”

King sighed and then used the wall at his back to push himself into a standing position before he dragged himself and the cooling pad into the bedroom. He pulled sweatpants and a t-shirt out his wardrobe and then lay down on his stomach on the bed, facing the door, pressing the cooling pad against his cheek. 

“Go on then,” he called out to Ram and he was both relieved and disappointed when Ram came to stand in the door, wearing his shorts again. 

“Make yourself useful and count?” he asked as he lifted his arms and pulled himself up again. 

King stuffed a pillow under his arms to prop himself up. “Sure.”

Ram began moving again and King inhaled deeply. 

“One really hot pull-up, two really hot pull-ups, three …”

Ram dropped down from the bar and, instead of coming to stand on his feet, slid down until he sat cross legged on the floor, laughing so hard he could barely sit upright. 

“P’King!” he complained and King just smiled. 

“You asked me to count.”

“Okay, I’m not doing this with you in the room. I’ll never get through this.”

“Maybe put on a shirt, then! It’s your own fault,” King pretended to sulk and Ram crawled along the floor all the way to the bed. King wanted to call him ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to mock him when he made it look that sexy, and probably not even on purpose. 

Ram leaned on the bed, crossing his arms in front of King, and simply looked at him for a while. “Does it hurt a lot?” he finally asked and King realised that he had hit his head once again and Ram was probably recalling less sexy moments in the early days of their relationship. 

“I don’t think I have a concussion.”

“Hmm,” Ram looked sceptical, but then he smiled. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Ram leaned forward and kissed him very gently. “I know you are in pain,” he pushed his hair out of King’s eyes and then kissed his forehead, “but it’s one of the best compliments I have ever received.”


End file.
